Not Escape The Fate
by Origin'GAIA'0
Summary: Existe um único antídoto para falta de tempo. Um único. Estar apaixonado. Esquecer de si para inventar o desejo. O desejo transforma-se no próprio tempo. Tudo é adiado. Sua cabeça pulsava de dor, era aquela voz, um gemido baixo. Suspiros, sussurros entrecortados pela respiração ofegante... Não se lembrava de quase nada; a não ser, as palavras ditas pela voz rouca: "Eu te amo..."
1. Not Escape The Fate

**NADA COMO O TEMPO**

**Com o tempo, você vai percebendo que para ser feliz com uma outra pessoa, você precisa, em primeiro lugar, não precisar dela.**

**Percebe também que aquele alguém que você ama (ou acha que ama) e que não quer nada com você, definitivamente não é o "alguém" da sua vida.**

**Você aprende a gostar de você, a cuidar de você e, principalmente, a gostar de quem também gosta de você.**

**O segredo é não correr atrás das borboletas... cuide do jardim que elas viram até você.**

**No final das contas, você vai achar não quem você estava procurando, mas quem estava procurando por você!**

... - Eu te amo!

Naruto não pôde acreditar no que ele estava ouvindo. Seus olhos azuis como o oceano se arregalaram, e seu coração acelerou loucamente. Sasuke expirou profundamente, tomou um gole de chá, enquanto ele aguardava o jovem loiro se acalmar da recente revelação.

O jovem de cabelos negros, repetiu depois de terminar a sua bebida. - Te amo, Naruto! _Naruto balança a cabeça em descrença quando Sasuke se levanta com seu copo.

- Você está brincando comigo de novo? Porque não é engraçado!

- Usuratonkachi! _Sasuke sussurra depois de colocar o copo na pia, viu a imensa pilha de louça suja e decidiu lavar tudo. Deixando Naruto falando sozinho na sala. - Que sujeira, por Deus, Naruto! Quando você pretendia limpar essa cozinha, hm?

Naruto não acreditou na cena diante de seus olhos - Sasuke, o indomável Sasuke Uchiha, com um lenço estampado amarrado na cabeça, vestindo um avental lilás-claro com babados e com uma vassoura, um balde e um esfregão nas mãos.

Ò.o _Inacreditável?! Só que não._

_Sasuke era assim, adora trabalhos domésticos e, de acordo com ele mesmo, sente prazer em fazê-lo. Diz ele que isso o faz lembrar de sua falecida mãe, Mikoto, que sentia-se feliz em cuidar da casa. Nossa casa é nosso porto seguro, e nela vivemos ao lado de quem amamos, por isso deve ser bem cuidada._

- O que você tá fazendo?! _Naruto perguntou sobressaltado vendo Sasuke limpar o chão da cozinha de joelhos. Pegou o moreno pelo braço, praticamente arrancando-o a força do chão. Sasuke não resmungou, não fez nada, soltou-se dos braços do loiro, pegou a vassoura e continuou a limpeza. Deixando Naruto possesso. - Para de limpar essa droga, PARA!

- Não, não vou parar! Naruto você é um dos homens mais importantes do mundo agora e não têm coragem de gastar um pouquinho da sua grana contratando uma empregada para limpar esse lugar e, como eu sei que você não vai fazer isso sozinho... o que me resta?! _Sasuke sorriu de canto e deu um tapinha de leve na cabeça do loiro. Naruto sorriu, lembrou-se de sua mãe e do 'tapinha' que levou da ruiva no único encontro que tiveram. Voou longe em suas lembranças...

_'Mãe, sinto tanto sua falta. Eu só falei contigo uma vez, só te chamei de mãe uma vez e, quanto mais paro para pensar nisso vejo como a vida é maravilhosa! É, maravilhosa! Nunca poderia chamar de injusta a vida que levei... seria injustiça se dissesse uma coisa dessas. Aprendi com o tempo, e muito trabalho duro para fazer alguma coisa boa entrar nessa cabeça e tirar tantas drogas que inevitávelmente pensei, que tive uma vida muito boa. Passei minha infância confuso, achava que não tinha ninguém que gostasse de mim. Via os outros meninos com seus pais e pensava: Por que Deus me tirou tudo isso? Já jurei odio a Deus e ao mundo inúmeras vezes. Que tolo que eu sou, ficar dizendo essas coisas para Deus, ameaçando me matar... é, eu, em momentos de extrema solidão e dor, cheguei a implorar para Deus me matar, para que me levasse desse mundo sem amor. Mas, sabe de uma coisa mãe... Não me arrependo disso, porque se não tivesse passado por esses desafios eu nunca teria encontrado você dentro de mim. Eu só tenho que dizer OBRIGADO! Obrigado, Konohamaru, Iruka e Kakashi-sensei, por terem sido minha família. Deus os proteja! Obrigado, Ero-sennin, por ter me ensinado a crescer e me mostrado, mesmo que por pouco tempo, o que é ter um pai. Obrigado, Pai, por ter me protegido e dado sua vida por mim. Tenho orgulho de ser teu filho e dizer que sim tive alguém que deu e daria sempre sua vida por mim. Obrigado, Mãe, por ser meu anjo da guarda e sempre querer o melhor para mim. Prometo que vou fazer mais e mais amigos a cada dia e, sobre a garota, eu já encontrei uma como você queria... Vou até me casar com ela. E, já que vocês estão aí no céu, mais perto 'dele' eu peço para pedirem por mim... Orem por Sasuke, que ele encontre a verdadeira felicidade e amor, mas imploro que não volte a ir embora... Não sei ficar sem ele.'_

- Terra chamando Naruto... _Sasuke, ao ver que o loiro estava em total transe, deu um sorrisinho leve e voltou a limpeza.

Já havia espanado, e agora só faltava limpar o chão. Jogou um balde com água para lavá-lo, e, como Naruto estava lá 'paradão' acabou molhando sua calça e seus sapatos, mas foi sem querer querendo... Pelo menos serviu para Naruto voltar a realidade.

- Porra, Sasuke, olha o que você fez! Foi de proposito né... claro que sim! Puta que pariu! Primeiro me vem com palavras de amor, e agora, joga água fria em mim. Eu-eu não entendo você, Teme. Sabe, eu quero mais é que você mor- _Naruto se alto interrompeu quando olhou para Sasuke e viu um belo sorriso, um tanto tímido e trêmulo, surgindo no rosto do moreno. Naruto sentiu-se envergonhado com o que ia dizer para Sasuke -estava prestes à desejar sua morte-. Mas não era isso que realmente queria...

Sasuke deu as costas para o loiro. É que Naruto fitava-o intensamente sem nem perceber; talvez tentando desvendar todos os seus mistérios. Mas uma coisa era certa, consciente ou não, Naruto não conseguia parar de olhá-lo e nem de pensar nele.

- Sasuke... Eu-eu...

- Dobe, não tem que me pedir perdão. Você só extravasou, calma, quem nunca fez isso, né? _Sasuke mostrava um lindíssimo sorriso, mas uma fina lágrima rolava por sua face abaixo.

- Sasuke... _o loiro falou surpreso, pousando a mão no rosto alvo de Sasuke, fazendo o moreno encará-lo. - Não gosto de te ver chorando. Vêm, vamos voltar pra sala.

Estavam andando em direção à sala de estar, até que Sasuke sentiu uma pontada na região abdominal, seu estômago embrulhou na hora, levou a mão até a boca para não vomitar ali mesmo, sentiu seu corpo sendo impulsionado para frente, seus joelhos enfraqueceram na mesma hora, como se alguém o empurrasse com força em direção ao chão. Naruto segurou a mão delicada de Sasuke e passou o outro braço pela cintura do Uchiha, impedindo sua queda.

Seus rostos estavam próximos agora... Um leve rubor inevitavelmente surgiu no rosto de ambos. A respiração quente de Naruto saia forte e descontrolada, e não era por estar segurando o peso do corpo de Sasuke... Já o moreno nem respirava, não tinha tempo de fazer nada, apenas o beijou, surpreendendo o loiro que arregalou os olhos... Não sabia o que fazer, foi um beijo simples, porém, demorado. Seus lábios ficaram colados por algum tempo... o encaixe é tão perfeito que até parece terem sido feitos para ficarem juntos. Naruto não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, o pouco de consciência que ainda lhe sobrava naquele momento pedia para não soltar Sasuke... Puxou o moreno pela cintura, tentando aprofundar o beijo. A língua de Naruto involuntariamente pediu passagem, mas Sasuke não concedeu a mesma. Irritado pela 'rejeição' por parte do Uchiha, Naruto jogou-o com toda força no chão. O moreno gritou alto e começou a se retorcer no chão segurando a barriga com muita força, começou a suar e chamar por Naruto. O loiro ficou alguns segundos fitando o Uchiha; não sentia pena, nem piedade... mas, seu coração acelerou, jogou uma pancada de realidade para seu cérebro, sentiu seu sangue voltar bruscamente a circular por suas veias... por uns momentos pensou em deixar Sasuke ali só para que o moreno sofresse um pouco do que ele mesmo sofreu nos últimos anos, mas, como por obra dos deuses... seu coração voltou. Pegou Sasuke no colo e subiu correndo as escadas, colocando-o na cama mais próxima -a sua-, afinal era sua casa. Começou a abrir todas as gavetas desesperado em busca de um remédio para Sasuke.

- O que você tem? Onde é a dor? FALA PORRA! _Naruto gritava enlouquecido. Não aguentou ouvir Sasuke gemendo de dor e ajoelhou-se na beira da cama.

- Argh... Aq-aqui... _com o dedo indicador cutucou o próprio peito. - Argh... E-eu... _quase vomitou na cama de Naruto. Mas, para não fazer isso, tentou correr em direção ao banheiro, mas suas pernas não aguentaram. Acabou por vomitar um pouco e caiu mole no chão gélido.

- Sasu, acorde! Sasuke... _jogou-se no chão e abraçou o corpo pálido do moreno - SASUKE!

O Hokage novamente deitou o Uchiha na cama, mas, só desta vez, ele deitou-se juntamente à ele. Fitando intensamente a face alva do outro, passando a parte de trás da mão nas maçãs rosadas e no queixo de Sasuke. O moreno suspirava ofegante, e tinha o corpo quente. Talvez estivesse com febre.

"Sasu... Por que é assim, Teme?..."

Naruto desceu até a cozinha e preparou uma compressa fria para colocar na testa de Sasuke, para tentar abaixar a febre. Quando voltou, Sasuke estava tremendo muito e encolhido em posição fetal. O moreno se debatia um pouco, culpa da febre que teimava em não baixar.

Em meio aos devaneios, Sasuke começou a balbuciar algumas coisas que Naruto não conseguia entender. - I-It... Nã-não...

"Deve estar tendo um pesadelo.", pensava o loiro preocupado. Pegou um edredom preto com desenhos do clã Uzumaki em laranja e cobriu o Uchiha.

- Na... Naru... E-eu não... _Naruto ficou vendo o moreno ali, alucinando pela febre e com dificuldades de respirar. Aproximou-se do rosto de Sasuke, segurando o rosto avermelhado dele com as duas mãos.

- Sasuke... Sa... Tá tudo bem... Eu tô aqui, tô com você. Sempre... _beijou a testa fervente do Uchiha. - Você tá ardendo, Teme! Ai meu Deus... Que porra você tem?! Tá muito quente... _Naruto colocou uma mão em sua testa e, notando que estava bem mais frio que Sasuke, deitou-se novamente ao lado do outro, abraçando-o com força. Sasuke tentou abrir os olhos, mas a luz fazia seus olhos arder.

- Naruto! Eu... E-eu... Te amo, Dobe. _sussurou num fio de voz. - N-não me solta...

- Não fala nada... Vai piorar! Eu tô aqui Sasuke, e, não vou te soltar até passar a febre.

- Eu não quero... não quero morrer. _o loiro abraçou o moreno com os olhos repletos de finas lágrimas que escorriam temerosas banhando seu rosto como uma chuva de fim de verão.

- Não diga isso, baka! Por que é tão negativo, hm? Será que não tem amor à vida?

- Morrer... Não qu-quero, não.. Argh... _Sasuke tossiu e o corpo voltou a ficar trêmulo. Naruto o puxou pelo braço tirando-o da cama, seguindo até o banheiro da suíte colocando Sasuke sentado sobre a tampa da privada. Naruto foi até a banheira.

- Vou encher a banheira com água fria, pra ver se passa essa febre. _disse ainda de costas, observando a água encher-se na bacia.

- Naru... Minhas pernas estão fracas... _Sasuke estava de pé, apoiando-se na pia e com a respiração fraca. Naruto o fitou abismado, mesmo estando debilitado o Uchiha era persistente. Os olhos do moreno viraram, ficando completamente brancos, as pernas amoleceram e quase caiu no chão, mas Naruto o segurou outra vez, porém, desta vez, escorregou pelo piso úmido do banheiro e caiu no chão com Sasuke nos braços.

- Vem... Vou cuidar de você, Teme. _ficou lá sentado com o moreno por algum tempo, balançando o corpo de Sasuke para frente e para trás como se nina-se um bebê. Depois de algum tempo Sasuke caiu no sono, mas a febre não passou. Com ele dormindo Naruto conseguiu tirar sua roupa mais fácil; primeiro o quimono preto-azulado que Sasuke usava, depois, com todo cuidado tirou a regata branca e, agora, olhando para o corpo seminu do Uchiha, notou alguns hematomas bastante arroxeados por seu abdômen e costas. Preocupou-se.

Estaria Sasuke fazendo treinos de forma tão intensa a ponto de lhe causar tais hematomas, ou, alguém teria os feito? Mas... Quem?

Conseguiu banhá-lo, sem tocar em suas partes, afinal, não queria nem tinha a menor vontade de ver Sasuke completamente nu. Por isso, deixou-o de shorts e cueca boxes, mas, como ele estava muito mole não conseguiu mantê-lo sentado na bacia, vendo como única opção entrar na banheira também e segurá-lo para poder banhá-lo. A febre continuava alta, mas já havia baixado o suficiente para Sasuke parar de tremer. Quando terminou, viu-se obrigado a terminar seu próprio banho já que estava completamente molhado. Tirou a bermuda, ficando apenas de boxes, colando uma toalha na cabeça para não molhar Sasuke. Logo o tirou da banheira, mas com o choque da temperatura Sasuke escondeu seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, fazendo Naruto arrepiar com o toque da pele alva e morna do Uchiha na sua. Enrolou-o no seu roupão e, ainda sem roupas, o levou para o quarto e o deitou naquela cama aconchegante.

- Bom, eu vou tomar meu banho tá. Já volto. Vou pegar um pijama pra você. _cobriu Sasuke com o edredom e correu para terminar seu banho. Nem secou-se direito e voltou rápido para o dormitório com um pijama em mãos. Mas, enquanto foi tomar banho e pegar o pijama, Sasuke voltou a cair no sono. Era tão aconchegante e macia aquela cama, além do mais, tudo ali exalava o aroma do loiro. Era como se o próprio Naruto estivesse o abraçando.

Naruto sentou-se na cama, enlaçou o pescoço de Sasuke com um braço e com o outro atrás dos joelhos, pegando-o nos braços e sentando-o em seu colo. Estranhou que, por ser da mesma idade dele e porte físico, Sasuke estava mais leve do que ele lembrava, sendo relativamente 'fácil' mantê-lo em seus braços.

Com carinho, Naruto tocou o rosto do outro que estava adormecido.

- Eu também...

_Continua..._


	2. Not Escape The Fate - Chapter 2

_**Cap.2**_

* * *

___"O amor não consiste em olhar um para o outro, mas sim em olhar juntos para a mesma direção." _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

O loiro acordou um pouco cansado, com a visão embaçada, piscou algumas vezes para limpar a vista, colocou a costa da mão sobre a testa para diminuir a luminosidade que fazia arder seus olhos. Bocejou enquanto espreguiçava. Esticou os braços e as pernas, tomando a cama toda para si. Sentiu o espaço e comodidade daquela imensa cama e foi ai que lembrou-se...

- Sasuke!? _levantou-se em sobressalto ao notar que o Uchiha não estava ao seu lado. Procurou pela suite e Sasuke não estava lá. - Deve tá no banheiro! Sasuke... _também não. Sasuke não estava em parte alguma. Mas, como pode ir embora se estava tão debilitado? E, pior, durante a madrugada! - Ai meu Deus! E-e se estiver ferido? Pode ter caído no meio do caminho, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou! Ou... _desceu as escadas correndo.

Foi até a sala mais não tinha ninguém lá. Preocupou-se ainda mais.

- ...Foi embora! Aquele Teme imbecil... Como pode sair sem me acordar? Mas nós estávamos... _corou ao lembrar que dormiu abraçado a Sasuke. - Sasuke... cadê você?

- Tô aqui!

- AHHHH! _gritou assustado ao ouvir a voz rouca do Uchiha atrás dele. - Seu idiota! _Naruto agarrou os braços de Sasuke com força, o assustando.

- Mas, Naruto, e-eu... _Naruto apenas o abraçou, um abraço terno e carinhoso. Sasuke ficou sem reação. Deitou a cabeça no ombro de Naruto e retribuiu o abraço. O loiro apenas enlaçou sua cintura mais forte, para que ele não escapasse... Mas o que Sasuke mais queria era ficar ali para sempre.

Ficaram assim por um longo período de tempo, os olhos de Naruto estavam repletas de lágrimas, que não tinha o menor pudor em esconder.

As ônix do Uchiha também estavam umedecidas por lágrimas, mas o moreno pressionou os olhos com força, para que não descessem. Não queria desmoronar na frente de Naruto, sentiria-se fraco se o fizesse, mas era difícil demais de escondê-las.

Naruto interrompeu o momento, afastou-se bruscamente de Sasuke, mas sem soltar seu braço. Sasuke também afastou-se, a contragosto. Tudo parecia bem, quando, do nada, Naruto deu-lhe um soco direto no seu rosto.

- Nunca mais faça isso, Sasuke Uchiha! _Sasuke riu.

- Sempre pensando em mim, né Naruto.

- Seu-seu desgraçado... Me fez ficar preocupado com você e... AHHH! Suma da minha frente antes que eu... _disse com um dos punhos já preparados.

- Tem certeza? _aproximou-se do loiro, com seu jeito Uchiha de ser. _**Ativou o Sharingan. Sentiu uma forte pontada na nuca, mas não quis demonstrar fraqueza na frente de Naruto.**_ Segurou com uma das mãos a mão de Naruto que lhe deu o soco e encostou sua outra no peito do Uzumaki.

- Hokage Naruto Uzumaki... Preocupou-se comigo... cuidou de mim... abraçou-me... e... beijou-me na boca... Tem certeza, que quer mesmo que eu suma? _disse um tanto debochado beijando a mão do loiro. Ele sabia irritá-lo, o que fez Naruto chiar.

Sua pouca paciência desapareceu por completo e, quando menos esperou, já estava em cima de Sasuke, que tinha o canto do lábio esquerdo sangrando. Levantou sua mão alto, para o soco ter mais efeito, mas... Uma coisa atingiu-lhe o abdômen, como um chute ou um soco talvez, não sabia ao certo, mas era muito forte, fazendo-o recuar.

Um zumbido agudo no ouvido e... De repente, tudo ficou negro...

* * *

**Naruto agora estava em um lugar escuro e sombrio. O cheiro de enxofre era insuportável e a fumaça não deixava-o enxergar nem um palmo a frente do nariz. Pequenos focos de incêndio eram visíveis por toda parte, inclusive nas paredes e teto. Algumas chamas eram de um rojo intenso, vermelho sangue, já outras eram azuis, mas eram bastante escuras, quase arroxeadas. Não sabia que lugar era esse, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que já havia estado antes nesse lugar.**

**- Kurama?! Kurama, é você? _Naruto perguntou, recebendo seu próprio eco em resposta.**

**Andou um pouco para frente, tomando como referência um único ponto de luz branca-azulada que pode enxergar em meio a tanta escuridão. A fumaça ficava cada vez mais densa, dificultando sua visão. A luz branca começava a esconder-se na fumaça negra.**

**- Não! Não suma! _começou a correr na direção da pequena luz, mas ela estava indo embora. - Não, por favor, não some. Preciso de você para me guiar! Fica comigo!**

**A luz piscou algumas vezes antes de sumir por completo. Naruto sentou-se no chão, não sabia porque, mas as lágrimas brotaram de seu olhar; sem permissão, eram tão teimosas quanto ele. Cada vez que a luz piscava, uma voz rouca e suave falava junto a ela. Conhecia aquela voz... era tão familiar. Sabia de quem era, mas não conseguiria alcançá-la mais. Seu coração batia descompassado... não poderia pará-lo, parecia que ia pular para fora de seu corpo. Suava frio. Sua vista escureceu aos poucos, mas, antes de se entregar para a escuridão pode ouvir outra vez aquela voz rouca e o último resquício da sua luz, sua estrela-guia...**

**Um gemido baixo. Suspiros, sussurros entrecortados pela respiração ofegante... Não se lembrava de quase nada; a não ser, as palavras ditas pela voz rouca: "Eu te amo... Naruto."**

* * *

.

- Sasuke... Sasuke... _abriu os olhos. Sentando-se na cama. Estava arfando. Estava vestido com uma calça branca de algodão e uma t-shirt no mesmo tecido e cor com o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas. Tinha as roupas coladas ao corpo, completamente molhadas. Estava bastante cansado -corpo e mentalmente. Finas lágrimas involuntárias abandonavam seus olhos.

- Sente-se bem, Naruto? _uma voz não muito longe o fez despertar. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, suas pernas ficaram completamente paralisadas com a menção daquela voz.

- I-I-Ita-Itachi! _as palavras de Naruto saíram atropeladas e assustadas.

- Nossa, que cara é essa? Até parece que nunca me viu. _Itachi aproximou-se ainda mais de Naruto. - Eu estou preocupado com você. _a voz do moreno soou quase como um sussurro.

Naruto sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha. Ergueu seus rubis azuis para Itachi, e quando eles se encontraram com o olhar negro do nukenin, toda aquela agonia que lhe atormentava há pouco começou a habitar sua mente novamente. Itachi manteve o olhar firme, mas não pode evitar a surpresa quando Naruto virou o rosto, evitando olhá-lo.

- Espere... eu lhe fiz alguma coisa ruim, Naruto? _Itachi perguntou soando preocupado, sentou-se na cama ao lado de Naruto. O Hokage tentou ir para trás, mas percebeu que estava encostado no espelho da cama.

Itachi ficou não muito longe dele, manteve o mesmo olhar, esperando o Hokage encará-lo de frente novamente. Mas Naruto não tinha coragem para isso. Queria fugir dali o mais depressa possível, e livrar-se daqueles olhos e daquela presença. Ter Itachi ali na sua frente o deixava ainda mais confuso.

Se levantou, pondo-se de pé numa velocidade espantosa. Olhou em volta uma única vez e foi o bastante para perceber que não encontrava-se em sua residência. Abriu a porta de correr do enorme quarto branco, mas, antes de retirar-se olhou de canto para trás, pode ver que a cama-box onde estava deitado era gigante, tamanho King-sise provavelmente, super confortável, arrematada por um conjunto de cama da mesma cor da parede e móveis do local. As únicas coisas que davam um pouco de cor aquele cômodo unicolor eram uma televisão cromada 42 polegadas ou mais, uma estante cheia de livros de todos os tipos e no criado-mudo um porta-retratos 18x30. Sorriu ao ver aquela foto, sentiu o corpo caminhar até ela automaticamente, a mão pegou o retrato, uma fina lágrima brotou de seus olhos.

- Família... _murmurou ainda com a foto em mãos. Era impossível não observar aquele retrato e não se emocionar. Aparentava serem os pais de Sasuke, ainda bastante jovens, abraçados e sorrindo. Pareciam tão felizes e apaixonados. Mikoto, a mãe de Sasuke, estava com um bebê nos braços, provavelmente Itachi. Já Fugaku, o pai deles, enlaçava a cintura da esposa e beijava sua bochecha com todo amor. Com certeza eram muito felizes.

Itachi abriu a porta do banheiro, estava com um roupão de banho cinza-claro e secava os longos cabelos com uma toalha preta que estava em sua mão. Parou na porta que dividia o quarto do banheiro, e ficou observando o outro que fitava o retrato, parecia viajar em seus pensamentos.

- 'Tá se sentindo bem, Naruto? _perguntou preocupado. A voz grave preencheu o cômodo, penetrou nos ouvidos do loiro que voltou a sentir um frio lhe percorrer a cervical, virou bruscamente para ver o dono da voz, mesmo já sabendo quem era.

- It-achi... e-eeh... _ficou sem graça ao ver o belo Uchiha em trajes de banho. Virou o rosto sentindo as bochechas ficarem coradas.

- Não tem porque se envergonhar... _disse Itachi com a voz amável, virando delicadamente o rosto de Naruto, fazendo-o voltar a encará-lo. - Você pensa que eu não notei que está corado? Haha, Naruto... Só não entendo o porque? Afinal, você já viu homens em trajes de banho outras vezes. Na verdade... soube que já viu até sem traje nenhum... _disse fazendo Naruto parecer um tomate de tão vermelho que estava.

- Itachi, eu... eu não 'tô entendendo nada, mas... _colocou rapidamente o porta-retratos em seu lugar, mas, desastrado como é, nem notou que prendeu o casaco que usava no porta-retratos. Então, quando deu um passo a frente... - Eu 'tô enganchado em que? _puxou o casaco com tudo, e só teve tempo de ver o porta-retratos quebrando no chão.

- Naruto...

- Ai meu Kami, o retrato! _lamentou, agora ganhando um tom de carmim pela vergonha, sentiu-se mal de ter feito isso. - Eu... eu sinto muito.

Os dois se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo para limpar aquela bagunça, mas quando se abaixaram bateram as cabeças com força.

- Me desculpe, Itachi!

- Não, não tem o que se desculpar. Foi culpa minh- _calou-se ao notar o quão próximo seu rosto estava do de Naruto. Voltou a tocar delicadamente o rosto do loiro que só não estava mais vermelho pois seu sangue sumira completamente naquele momento. - Sabe por que estou aqui? Eu pensei em tudo que aconteceu, pensei em Sasuke e você e percebi que meu irmão te ama mais que tudo e daria todas as vidas por você. Mas, por outro lado, pensei nisso, e decidi seguir o conselho de alguém muito especial e pensar, uma vez que seja, em mim. Sabe, percebi que não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você.

- Itachi... E-eu... _seu pouco de juízo não funcionava mais, seus neurônios tampouco, corou as maçãs e o encarou incrédulo.

- Você é maravilhoso, Naruto... Seu chakra exala bondade e seu coração bate apaixonado. Isso é lindo! Eu não digo isso para confundir você, não. Mas, eu gosto de você, Naruto Uzumaki. _Naruto engoliu em seco, seus lábios tremiam e sua voz não saia.

- Eu.. eu... _fechou os olhos, sentiu o sangue subir de uma vez para sua cabeça, ficou um pouco tonto. Itachi sorriu de leve.

- Não precisa me responder. Eu realmente estou preocupado com você, e quero que saiba que gosto muito de você e prefiro não mais esconder... Quero mostrar que um Uchiha também tem sentimentos, Naruto. Sua presença se tornou importante para mim... não quero me afastar. Mas, fico confuso... E se eu estiver traindo meu irmão? _aproximou-se ainda mais de Naruto.

- Eu quero que saiba o que sinto. _Naruto balbuciou, tentando não notar que Itachi aproximava-se cada vez mais. Já podia sentir sua temperatura corporal, seu chakra caloroso aconchegante. Naruto levantou o rosto, estava firme e seus olhos se encontraram com o olhar sorridente do Uchiha. - Eu também... Me preocupo contigo. Mas...

- Não diz nada... Não quero que estrague esse momento.

- Mas, Itachi... Eu... _uma das mãos de Itachi percorreu o rosto de Naruto, aproximando-se devagar. Seus narizes se tocaram. Naruto sentia o corpo tremer, queria se mexer, mas não conseguia. Os lábios de Itachi tocaram os de Naruto, trouxe Naruto mais para perto com as mãos, e delicadamente procurou sua língua por todos os cantos de sua boca e quando a encontrou, sentiu que Naruto recebia sua língua com a mesma ansiedade. O beijo foi ficando prazeroso, desejoso. O Uchiha abraçou o Uzumaki pela cintura, o trazendo para cima de si.

- Ha... Não faça isso Itachi, não faça... Ahh... Por Deus... _pediu Naruto, de olhos fechados, sentindo as mãos frias de Itachi lhe adentrarem as calças do pijama. Gemeu com o contraste da pele gélida do Uchiha na sua pele quente.

- Me beija, sei que você também quer... Naruto-kun. _disse de maneira rouca lambendo o pescoço do outro, distribuindo beijos pela região, chegando ao lóbulo da orelha e ali mordiscando-o. Naruto se surpreendeu com a forma carinhosa de Itachi.

_"Ele nem pode ser comparado a Sasuke... São muito diferentes, meu Deus, sequer parecem irmãos! Sasuke é um bruto, grosseirão, deselegante e vive em um mundo só seu; um cubículo particular onde não cabe mais ninguém, só ele mesmo. Itachi é gentil, delicado, luxuoso e sabe conviver com os demais; consegue se adaptar muito bem as mais divergentes situações com maestria... Ele é um homem tão maravilhoso. Meu Deus, estarei apaixonado por Itachi Uchiha?! Impossível. Qualquer coisa menos isso. Isso é ridículo! Ele é irmão de Sasuke e... Eu não posso gostar dele, isso é totalmente inaceitável. Ohh, meu Deus, o que estou dizendo?"_

- Não posso fazer isso com Sasuke. _falou sério, livrando-se dos braços do Uchiha e levantando-se correndo para fora do quarto o mais rápido que pode, mas, como não conhecia bem o lugar onde estava sentou-se na escadaria que dava acesso a sala de estar. As mãos foram até seu rosto e ele o cobriu como se aqueles pensamentos fossem a pior vergonha da humanidade. Seus pensamentos desconcertados haviam feito com que ele se levasse por idéias absurdas. Itachi era um nukenin perigoso e ele o maldito Hokage. Isso era realmente ridículo!

Mesmo querendo ir contra, as carícias do Uchiha o faziam sentir bem, suas mãos doces e de toque suave o faziam sentir um pedacinho da céu na terra. Tudo nele era perfeito, inclusive seu beijo. No seu beijo sentiu proteção e carinho como nunca sentira antes... nem mesmo com Sasuke. Ele não podia continuar, eram homens e, só de pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo se tivesse continuado a beijá-lo, acariciá-lo... sentia asco só de pensar nisso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pensar nisso fazia com que seus pelos se eriçassem. Era um terrível mix de sentimentos que o deixavam pior ainda. Como seria baixo de sua parte magoar Sasuke, trair seus sentimentos, afinal, ele melhor que ninguém sabe os sentimentos que o jovem Uchiha nutre por ele e não queria fazer nenhum mal a Sasuke. E, só para deixar tudo mais confuso ainda, tem Sakura, sua noiva, a mulher que jurou por todos esses anos ser dona de seu coração agora não parecia tão relevante.

_"Como posso amar uma mulher, sentir prazer nos braços de um homem e não conseguir parar de pensar no irmão dele? Por que me fez assim? Meu Deus, que tipo de ser maldito eu sou!?"_

* * *

**_Continua..._**


End file.
